On Thin Ice
On Thin Ice is the tenth Hyrule Historia mission and sixth of Rise of Ganon. Intro A platoon of Hyrulean Knights escort Zelda and Impa to Snowpeak. * Hylian Knight: Open the gate! The Princess lives! Zelda and Impa meet up with Rauru in the fortress. * Princess Zelda: I’m glad to see you Sage Rauru. * Rauru: Thank the Goddesses you are alive. What of your father? * Princess Zelda: Dead. * Rauru: I am so sorry my child. * Princess Zelda: I don’t need pity now. I need an army, a clean outfit, and a coat. It’s freezing here. * Rauru: There should be fresh outfits up in the manor. * Princess Zelda: I hope there’s a blue one. (ascends the stairs) * Rauru: She never wanted to wear pink like her mother. * Impa: What is the situation here, Rauru? * Rauru: As far as we know Snowpeak and Lake Hylia are the only two establishments that have not fallen. * Rauru: Thank the Goddesses they have not found the Triforce. * Impa: It is safe with the Volvagians on Death Mountain. * Impa: However, the Princess believes the Moblin leader marches on Death Mountain as we speak. * Rauru: We cannot stay here then, we have to stop the Moblins! * Impa: Even if the Volvagians and their Goron slaves diminished the Moblin forces, we need more soldiers. * Rauru: There are Hylian soldiers scattered around northern Hyrule. * Rauru: If the General and I could rally them here, we could march unto Death Mountain from the northwest. * Princess Zelda: That could take days. Ganon might defeat the Gorons and get his hands on the Triforce by then. * Rauru: You said you wanted an army. I can give you one, but I need some time. * Princess Zelda: You have three days until I march out. * Rauru: But my Queen… * Princess Zelda: Don’t call me Queen! * Rauru: Three days, my Princess. Three days later, the Hylian army spots Miniblin scouts approaching Snowpeak. * Princess Zelda: We were followed. * Impa: Miniblin scouts… * Princess Zelda: I hope we have some artillery. * Impa: There are very old cannons in the armory, but no ammunition for them. (stabs own hand) * Impa: Not conventional ammunition anyway… * Princess Zelda: I don’t care if you load them with live Peahats, just get them ready. Outro A Sheikah captain speaks to Bongo, who has been observing the battle. * Sheikah Captain: Our spies inform me they plan to march against Ganon, should we stop them here? * Bongo: No, let them march to the Fire Temple against Ganon. We are heading south. * Sheikah Captain: But what about the Triforce?! * Bongo: It will be ours. Meanwhile, the Moblins conquer the Death Mountain Crater from the Volvagians. Ganon enters the Fire Temple and seeks an audience with the Sage of Fire. * Dakkon: Who dares invade my empire and kill my slaves? * Dakkon: A little Moblin…? * Ganon: You know what I come for, Sage. * Dakkon: I am Dakkon, Sage of Fire, elder Volvagian, and King of Death Mountain. * Dakkon: I was tasked to keep the Triforce out of the hands of people like you. * Ganon: Do you guard the Triforce of your own will? * Ganon: Or do the Hylians keep you on a leash? * Ganon: I will grant you your freedom if you let me pass. * Dakkon: A Sage has not betrayed the Goddesses since the time of Sulkaris. * Dakkon: If I really wanted freedom, I could stop you and steal the Triforce for myself. * Ganon: True, but my army would blow us both up first with the powder kegs I lined throughout the Temple. * Ganon: Could a Sage survive that? * Dakkon: You bluff, Moblin! * Ganon: Do I? * Dakkon: Consider us partners, little Moblin. Category:Hyrule Historia